A Father Again
by Moonlight1234
Summary: "McGee showed up on our doorstep like a little lost puppy." After getting yelled at by his dad at his own house, McGee goes to a different doorstep: His boss'.


**Author's Npte: This went from iPod to computer.**

McGee:

I fled my apartment angry and hurt. Half my face and neck was burning, and yet I ran from my house?I got into my car furiously. Why couldn't my father just leave me alone? Especially at my own house! I drove around for a bit, then, I stopped. I looked at where I had stopped.

Why would I even come here? I should leave. Then, I numbly get out of the car, and onto the doorstep. Are you crazy, McGee, he'll think you're a weak Probie again!

Tenatively and cautiously, I knocked on the door.

Gibbs:

The knock on my door confused me. Everyone who's been here knows it's unlocked! Then, I realize who it must be: McGee. The one agent who hasn't been here yet. What could he want?

"It's unlocked!" I yell, walking to the door. I look where my agents' face is.

"What happened to your face? Come in, now!" McGee comes in, murmuring:

"This was a bad idea. I should leave." I point at the couch, and watch him while he takes a seat.

"The only thing you'll do is sit on that couch while I get ice for that face of yours!"

Did he think I wouldn't care? That I'd hate him for coming to me when he was in trouble? Thinking I hated listening to my agents' problems? Where had that face come from?

I scooped some ice into a bag, sighing, remembering the hurt half of his face. It was blue and purple with bruises, red with marks, his right eye swollen black! His other eye filled with defeat.

I sat on the couch. I shoved the ice pack in his hand.

"Put that on your face and neck or I swear you'll get Cyber Crimes for a month!"

"Fine," Is all he says. I give him a few minutes.

"How did you get it?" I ask.

"Accident," He mutters.

"Don't give me bull crap, McGee!" He stays silent. I realize he's looking at a photo of Shannon, Kelly, and I.

"Is that...them?" He asks, obviously not wanting to make me sad or mad.

"Yes, that's Shannon and Kelly, my girls."

"They're beautiful," He says. So he wants to stay off-topic for a bit, I understand.

"They were kind and beautiful too," I say, thinking of them.

"Smart, also," McGee adds. I stare at him.

"They lived with you, they had to be smart." He explains.

"Very good," I say.

"Didn't a uhh...Pablo Reynosa or something kill them?" That stops me, I remember killing the man.

"Yes." Is all I can say to that.

"Sorry, shouldn't've asked." He mumbles.

"No, it means you're brave. You were scared, but still you asked." He gives me a look like, what?

"His daughter stopped you and Abby while she was teaching her class." I say, his mouth opens, but quickly shuts.

"How did you know? Abby said she wouldn't...I'm not even going to ask how. Caf-Pows?"

"Yes and no. Anyway, she said you offered yourself up in exchange for her class and herself."

"Stupid, I know. I should've shot Reynosa." Did he seriously expect me to criticize him? Is this why he was always second-guessing himself when he was a Probie?

"No, that would have been stupid, killing Reynosa."

"Guess I did something right for a change." He mutters, then shuts his mouth.

"Excuse me? Care to elaborate?" I ask.

He sighs, and says, "Boss-"

"Just Gibbs while you're here, but whatever you prefer."

"It's family problems, that I am not dropping on you. They're my problems, not yours." He is as stubborn as he**, but I can break him.

"My agent, my problems," I say in a don't-bother-arguing tone. But he argues.

"No, you got stuck with Ziva and Tony's fatherly problems-"

"So, it has to do with your father?" I say, and he looks mad that he gave me a clue.

"-you don't need mine." He finishes.

"McGee, DiNozzo has a better relationship with his dad, and Ziva's is better to. Burden me, I like to fix things."

"Boss!" He smiles, feigning being shocked. "You didn't say the magic word!"

"Tell me or get Cyber Crimes for a year." I say, smiling because he's feeling better.

"Since you said 'please'." He says, and I can tell he's happy to have someone to confide in.

"Boss, it's just...My dad was waiting outside my apartment when I got home. I invited him inside, and he came inside. He looked around, (thank goodness Jethro was with Abby) and said 'Shouldn't a great federal agent be living higher up?'

"I knew he was trying to taunt me, but I said: 'It's small and neat. Plus, it doesn't require a lot of cleaning.'

He sat down on the couch, and said:

'All your genius degrees and you don't realize how horrible, shameful, and evil person you are.' I didn't want to fight with him, since the case was really long." He blushes a bit. "But you know that. Anyway, so, I said: 'Why are you here if I'm so horrible?' He glared at me and said: 'To teach you a lesson.' Then, he just hit me, I pushed him off, and left. Just like the day I left my home when I came to D.C." He looks ashamed of himself.

"I could've done better, Boss, as he always said." His normally bright green eyes are just pale and lifeless.

"You handled it better than I would have." I admit. His eyes widen.

"Did you just say someone was better than you at something other than computers?"

"No, I didn't." I say.

"Well, I told you"-he yawns-"everything. So I should leave. Thanks for..." I know what ge's trying to say, but, I need ammo after admitting he was better.

"Is the great author at a loss for words?" I tease, and he laughs, tiredly, but he laughs.

"Still, thanks." He says.

"Got your six anytime, McGee." He just nods, and puts his hand on the doorknob.

"Leave and die. I am not letting you drive around at 3:00 in the morning! Just sleep in my spare room!" I order.

"No, Boss, I won't bother you any longer." He argues.

"Hey, face it, I'm right, you're wrong." I say.

"Alright, I give up." He says, and I lead him to Kelly's room. He knows it's her room.

"You sure?" He asks.

"Yes, I don't want my father shootin' one of my agents with his shotgun because he slept in his bed!"

McGee smiles again. "'Night," He says, and shuts the door. I wait outside the door and I hear him fall asleep on the bed. I feel like a father again.


End file.
